The present invention relates to a machine for punching and binding sheets.
It is particularly but not exclusively intended for professional use.
Sheet punches which are normally intended for occasional use are widespread. These are simple machines for punching holes of determined shape, e.g. rectangular, and at predetermined intervals.
When it is desired to make holes of a different shape, e.g. square, it is necessary to use another machine. Naturally this gives rise to additional cost, and using a plurality of machines requires a large amount of space.
In addition, in order to bind sheets together, e.g. by means of a comb or helical binding made of metal, it is necessary to use an additional and independent machine.
That is the reason why compact machines have been proposed that combine both a punch system and a binding system. Nevertheless, any such machine is specific to holes of one particular type.
Thus, document DE-C-689 631 describes a device having both sheet punch means and binding means.
Only the part in which the binding is received for the purpose of being closed on the sheets is interchangeable. In spite of that, the device remains limited to binding documents by means of elements in the form of metal hooks. In any event, overall the punch means and the binding means are not designed to be removable and interchangeable.
Document DE-A-2 430 004 describes a machine for punching sheets in which the assembly formed by a guide plate, a punch guide, and the punches themselves is provided in removable manner.
Other machines have an interchangeable punch system coupled to a specific binding system.
In that case also, as soon as it is desired to use bindings of a different type, it is necessary to have a plurality of machines available.
An object of the present invention is to resolve those problems by proposing a fully versatile machine, i.e. a machine that can operate with different types of hole, with different spacings between holes, and with different bindings.
Another object of the invention is to propose a machine which can, without difficulty, bind a wide variety of thicknesses of sheets.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a machine that is robust and simple to use.
This machine for punching and binding sheets and which comprises first means for punching, in the form of a block that is independent, removable, and interchangeable, and second means for binding is characterized by the facts that the second means are also in the form of a block that is independent, removable, and interchangeable, and that the punch block is fitted with means for adjusting the size of the margin of the sheets, i.e. the spacing between the line of holes and the nearest parallel edge, and by the fact that it comprises a base fitted with an approximately vertical transverse partition against which said punch block is placed, while motor means are provided on the opposite side of the partition, which partition has openings through which motion-transferring elements pass between the motor means and the punch block.
Thus, the same machine can receive different punch and binding systems in the form of independent blocks, thereby making it possible to implement multiple assembly combinations.
In addition, the fact that the punch block includes the means for adjusting margin size, makes it possible to bind packets of punched sheets in a variety of thicknesses.
The punch block also includes means for receiving punches such that from one block to another it is possible to have punches of different shapes and sizes.
The purchase price of the machine and its various blocks is necessarily less than that of a plurality of prior art machines. Furthermore, the space occupied by the machine and its xe2x80x9csparexe2x80x9d blocks is smaller than that occupied by the corresponding number of conventional machines, each of limited use.
In addition, according to other advantageous but non-limiting characteristics of the invention:
said partition constitutes a bearing surface for the sheets to be punched;
one of the faces of the punch blocks, referred to as a xe2x80x9cfrontxe2x80x9d face, has openings for receiving complementary engagement means provided on the rear face of the binding block;
one of the faces of the binding block, referred to as a xe2x80x9cfrontxe2x80x9d face, has openings for receiving complementary engagement members provided on the rear face of a sill;
the punch block has a series of punches, at least some of which are designed to be declutchable;
said means for adjusting the size of the margin include an actuator knob projecting from a side face of the punch block; and
said knob is secured to a rotary pin fitted with at least one radial tab with actuation of the pin acting via the radial tab to move in translation the support means for sheets.